


Imagine your lover is a Naga.

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Fpreg, Naga, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine your lover is a Naga.

Imagine your lover is a Naga. You’ve been together for several years now, and have had the talk about his desire for a family. You tell him you aren’t sure how well that will work, but he assures you that humans and nagas have perfectly healthy offspring all the time. He coaxes you on by talking about how big your belly will get and how sexy you’ll be carrying his clutch. He knows you’ve always been aroused by the idea of being pregnant.

You agree, and the two of you spend the next couple of weeks trying your hardest to get pregnant. He fucks you in every position imaginable, using his twin cocks on you in ways you haven’t imagined before.

It isn’t long before your stomach starts to swell, and your lover is beside himself with glee. He rubs your belly and tells you that at least you don’t have to carry them for long…but that they will grow very fast. Every day, your pants get tighter, and soon your shirts don’t cover your swelling stomach. Sometimes you notice it getting larger even during the day.

One night you’re feeling really uncomfortable. No matter what you do, you can’t seem to relax or get settled. A sudden hard contraction hits you, and you feel a rush of wetness run down your legs. You call out to your mate, who slithers into the room and wraps his arms around you. He rubs your belly and kisses you and tells you he won’t leave. He coils his long body at your feet, supporting you as you squat and strain.

You feel the first egg moving into position, a visible bulge moving down through your body. You lover holds you and rubs your belly with one hand, kissing you softly as his other hand reaches to spread your hole. His fingers rub and caress you, making you cry out in pleasure. You feel the heads of his cocks poke your back and realize how turned on he is. He encourages you to push, and you feel the egg moving down as you do. You shift your legs apart, and you tell him the egg feels too large to come out. He rubs your hips and encourages you to just relax and keep pushing.

Your hole starts to spread around the end of the egg, and your lover’s fingers rub against your pussy lips to help ease your hole wider. His other hand moves to grope your breast, helping keep you steady as he thumbs your nipple. You push, feeling yourself spread wider and wider around the egg. Behind you your lover shifts down until the head of one of his cocks is nuzzling into your asshole. You shudder and moan, bracing back against him as you push harder.

With a hard push, you feel yourself spread around the end of the egg. Unlike birds eggs which are tapered, you learned these will be more like snake eggs, long and the same size all the way. The egg itself is slightly larger than an infant’s head, keeping your stretched tight around it. You lover’s hand cups the end of the egg, his thumb reaching up to rub your clit. Gasping, you push harder, feeling the egg slide out steadily. By the time it slips free into your lover’s hand, you’re sweating and shuddering.

The second egg follow much easier, being a little smaller than the first. Your lover’s making no secret of his arousal, his cock leaking pre against your asshole. Once the second egg is resting beside the first, he grabs your hips and pulls you onto his cock. You cry out as his long, fat length slides up your ass, and you feel his other cock rubbing into the soft flesh of your butt. He thrusts and you moan, trying to keep yourself together in a daze of pain and pleasure.

Your body tells you to push, and you strain again, gasping as you feel the last egg move into position. Behind you, he gasps, feeling you tighten around him. You see the bulge of the egg move into place, and you scream as you feel it inch toward your hole. This one is bigger than the other two. Holding you around your waist, your lover fucks you as he encourages you to push. Every time you strain he moans loudly in your ear, no doubt feeling all the muscles tighten and convulse to push the egg out. You feel your hole stretch wider and wider until finally the front end of the egg is out. You strain and push as hard as you can, inching the massive egg out little by little. Finally with one last heave, you push the egg out where it lands gently against it’s siblings.

Your lover gasps and jerks his hips, coming in your ass on and your back. You shudder and lean against him, panting, flush and exhausted but so happy. He rubs your belly, smiling and telling you what a good job you did. Feeling him rub your breasts, you honestly can’t wait to do it all again.


End file.
